


化学方程式

by Tracer_05



Category: gb - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracer_05/pseuds/Tracer_05
Kudos: 5





	化学方程式

化学方程式 ABO GB向 道具梗（应该一发完）

你×你的化学老师

私设如山，ooc预警

没得问题，那咱们开始……

“感情这种东西，可能真的是生不带来，死不带去”你在座位上撑着脑袋看着讲台上的老师。

“那我们现在开始做实验……”

没错，这节是化学课，你在一个美丽的男人的眼皮子底下跑神了，脑子里面充满了黄色废塑料。

“哇～”

你在大家惊呼硫与火发生反应而展现的淡蓝色火光中回了神。

“那……既然死都带不走，那就让我玩坏您吧”

你已经观察他好久了，偶尔也被他发现过几次，不过每次都是以“老师，我家也住这附近”“老师，我来问题”“老师，我……”时间一长，他再不敏感也能察觉到你对他有点不一样的意思。

但在这之前，你已经了解清楚了他的发情期，人际关系，各种喜好。

你做梦都想摸他的身体，白净，精细，完美无瑕，令人失去理智。

不过在他洗澡时，发现你偷看他之后  
“你下课后来办公室找我一下”  
“知道了”

这令你害怕却又充满希望，因为这有可能成为你不再是梦的梦了。

“咚咚”  
“进”

微暖的灯光照在他头顶，温柔极了，你已经快忍不住你的欲望了。

“为什……”  
“我喜欢您，想上您的那种喜欢”  
他还没问出口，你便接了话，瞳孔猛的缩放映在你眼睛里，他似乎是惊讶的说不出话来，半晌，空气都安静了。

“我……呃……”  
你看着眼前这个男人，没有要答应你的征兆，你忽的大怒，毫无保留的释放自己的信息素，你知道他的发情期也就这几天了。

强制发情让他没办法再想任何事情，上课铃很合时宜的响了

“老师，这节您的课”  
没等他说什么，你直径走出了办公室。

在你出门的一霎间，他发了疯似的在抽屉里找抑制剂，结果让他后怕不已……

他撑起发颤的双腿，拿着书，缓慢的走向教室。

“呼，今天我们来讲水的净化……”  
这个一向准时的老师迟到了，嘴中的话都带有轻微的喘气声，不由得让同学们怀疑。

“实……验时，应把玻璃……棒，放……在三层处，嗯……”

他一直不敢抬头看地下的同学，生怕他们看见自己潮红的脸和不停的喘气，直到做实验时，他才看到你没来上自己的课。

“那今天……先讲到这，大家先做题吧”  
他的双腿已经快支撑不住自己，后穴也不停的分泌液体。

他像渡刑一样，坚持到下课。因为他清楚，自己可能连学校的大门都走不出去。

待学生慢慢走完，他撑起身体，想要离开，却发现门不知道什么时候被从外面反锁了。

“啊……哈……哈”

他拉住了所有的窗帘，衣服的外套已经适时的被丢掉，他开始褪掉自己的衣服。

净白的身体，又一次展现在你面前，不过这一次……那些幻想应该就能实现了。

你翻了窗户进去，从里面锁住了所有门窗。

“老师，您准备好了吗？”  
你从后面抓住他的双乳，那一点嫣红格外亮眼，滚烫的身体给了你最真实的触感。

“呃……不……不要……唔”  
你顺手拿了桌子上的试管夹，夹在白皙身体上的玫瑰。  
“老师，还不要呢？我已经垂涎您好久了。真的不需要我帮忙吗？”  
你顺着衣服往下摸，摸到他想要解却没解开的裤子。轻轻拽下它，细长又白的腿裸露在空气中。

“唔……别……”  
你渐渐摸上好看秀丽的那根，缓慢撸动着。  
另一只手则渐渐向后移，液体打湿了周围的皮肤，一只手指在穴口周围打转。

“！别……求你……”  
满足不了自己的快感，像无穷无尽的毒药侵蚀着他的理智。

你拿了刚刚做完实验的玻璃棒，插了进去，玻璃棒很凉，使男人惊呼和一阵颤栗。

“老师，我上节课不太舒服没听课，您能跟我讲讲这玻璃棒怎么使用吗？”你戏谑的调戏着他

“啊……放……放在三层处……”

你听着他的回答很是满意的打了他的屁股，他已经逐渐跟着你的想法来了。

但玻璃棒终是太细“不不……够……”他红着脸说

“什么不够啊？老师”  
“呃……哈……你你进来吧……”

你听到这句话后，想就没想，便脱了衣服，一下顶撞在他身体里。

“啊……啊啊…”  
你忍了多久的欲望终于在这一刻被满足。

你在他的那根前面带上了自制的导管，另一头连在水中。

“啊！唔……你……不要”  
你安慰似的抚摸了他的身体  
“老师，刚刚没听课，想你等下再给我过滤一遍水，缺课可不太好”

“呜……呜……不要”  
他的声音已经带了哭声，让你怜惜

继续在他体内的耕耘，你们的脸上都被汗水打湿，他眼睛微颤，要射的准备，可前面被导管束缚，憋的他那根已经成紫红色。

“求……求你……让我……射……”  
“老师，我没不让你射啊。”  
“不……把……它……”  
“那老师就再等等吧，等咱们一起”  
“啊……”  
几次的顶撞之后，你放开了他前面的导管。  
“啊……啊！”  
“老师，我爱您”你吻住了他的不停喘息的嘴唇  
与他一同上了巅峰……反锁了。

“啊……哈……哈”

他拉住了所有的窗帘，衣服的外套已经适时的被丢掉，他开始褪掉自己的衣服。

净白的身体，又一次展现在你面前，不过这一次……那些幻想应该就能实现了。

你翻了窗户进去，从里面锁住了所有门窗。

“老师，您准备好了吗？”  
你从后面抓住他的双乳，那一点嫣红格外亮眼，滚烫的身体给了你最真实的触感。

“呃……不……不要……唔”  
你顺手拿了桌子上的试管夹，夹在白皙身体上的玫瑰。  
“老师，还不要呢？我已经垂涎您好久了。真的不需要我帮忙吗？”  
你顺着衣服往下摸，摸到他想要解却没解开的裤子。轻轻拽下它，细长又白的腿裸露在空气中。

“唔……别……”  
你渐渐摸上好看秀丽的那根，缓慢撸动着。  
另一只手则渐渐向后移，液体打湿了周围的皮肤，一只手指在穴口周围打转。

“！别……求你……”  
满足不了自己的快感，像无穷无尽的毒药侵蚀着他的理智。

你拿了刚刚做完实验的玻璃棒，插了进去，玻璃棒很凉，使男人惊呼和一阵颤栗。

“老师，我上节课不太舒服没听课，您能跟我讲讲这玻璃棒怎么使用吗？”你戏谑的调戏着他

“啊……放……放在三层处……”

你听着他的回答很是满意的打了他的屁股，他已经逐渐跟着你的想法来了。

但玻璃棒终是太细“不不……够……”他红着脸说

“什么不够啊？老师”  
“呃……哈……你你进来吧……”

你听到这句话后，想就没想，便脱了衣服，一下顶撞在他身体里。

“啊……啊啊…”  
你忍了多久的欲望终于在这一刻被满足。

你在他的那根前面带上了自制的导管，另一头连在水中。

“啊！唔……你……不要”  
你安慰似的抚摸了他的身体  
“老师，刚刚没听课，想你等下再给我过滤一遍水，缺课可不太好”

“呜……呜……不要”  
他的声音已经带了哭声，让你怜惜

继续在他体内的耕耘，你们的脸上都被汗水打湿，他眼睛微颤，要射的准备，可前面被导管束缚，憋的他那根已经成紫红色。

“求……求你……让我……射……”  
“老师，我没不让你射啊。”  
“不……把……它……”  
“那老师就再等等吧，等咱们一起”  
“啊……”  
几次的顶撞之后，你放开了他前面的导管。  
“啊……啊！”  
“老师，我爱您”你吻住了他的不停喘息的嘴唇  
与他一同上了巅峰……


End file.
